Little Inconveniences
by xAmethyst10x
Summary: **Marshall Lee x B. Gumball* The Mushroom Wars ended hundreds of years ago, but their affects are still present. Kingdoms in Aaa are struggling for survival during the nuclear winters. Wars rage on between the realms. The most powerful domains, Black and Candy, fight for dominance. Marshall Lee and Gumball must fight to the death, but some little inconveniences make it impossible.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! This is xAmethyst10x here, and a new story to read. This is a Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball love story, and will eventually lead to some mature content (yaoi, or boys love). It's totally okay if you're not into this, just move on. A big thank you to everyone who has read my stories, I really appreciate it. I'll keep writing so long as you keep reading and commenting. Visit my Deviantart page (my username is the same) for some art of this pairing and more. Thanks~!**

The air was bitter; cold, and dry. The dead months of winter in Aaa were showing their worst, as they always did. The nuclear winters were becoming less harsh, but it was hard to tell. As always, there was a shortage of food, of drinkable liquid water, and warmth. Kingdoms became hostile in these months every year, mostly because the weather drove tensions high. Usually, the small fights were over small bits of property, stolen goods, and simple arguments gone wrong. They were always blown way out of proportion, and though there were hurt feelings and maybe a few men injured, no war ever raged.

Aaa was the post-apocalyptic land that many strange and unusual creatures thrived on. Not many made it through the Mushroom Wars, which were a series of attacks humans set on one another in combat. The opposing countries set off countless nuclear weapons in the Final World War. It was enough to end the earth sixty seven times over. The planet once known as earth was destroyed completely, not by explosion though. But by radiation poison.

Humanity as it was known was wiped out, as well as nearly all life that came into contact with the waste and the rays of poison molecules died. Time healed the planet though, as did a certain amount of magic. New creatures, never seen or heard of before, were given life. Human DNA had melted into food, animal remains, inanimate objects… and soon it was living. Breathing. Eating. Sleeping. Those with the blood of demons rose up, those who had magical relics survived, but not unscathed. It had taken an incredible amount of time for new life to adjust to the toxic radiation, but it had.

So the creatures evolved to their environment, and did what they could. Life had been created out of almost anything. Vampires and demons ruled chaos, which had become the Nightoshere. A boned creature of a bull had taken the place of the devil. The new hell for the new world. Hybrids of all types evolved into well-functioning collections. People with gills, animals that could speak, food that could think, ghosts that were truly real. The planet was reborn, in a gruesome, unruly sort of way. But with time, it balanced itself.

These collections eventually became kingdoms, after thousands of years and leadership. Of those kingdoms, there were two that were nearly equal in force and power. There was the Candy Kingdom, in which a stern, kind prince ruled over his citizens. He was only 19, but was strong and intelligent. He had defended his land and stood his ground for the few years he had been living. The kingdom was located in a valley, surrounded by purple mountains. His entire realm was made of candy, of all types. The citizens and he included.

The people's beloved leader, Prince Bubba Gumball, was made of what his named suggested. Bubble gum. But he was far more complex. The man was a seventh generation of royal, leading his people fearlessly. His immediate post-war ancestors had been mangled candy and old human flesh and bones. Throughout time, they evolved to be better functioning and powerful. Because he had the body of a human, and the flesh of a candy person, he was powerful royal. The majority of the candy citizens had arms and legs, eyes and ears, mouths and noses, but did not have human form.

The prince had a faithful maid who looked much like a round peppermint candy, and served him well. He had a friend who was in the shape of a cinnamon bun, guards that were chocolate covered bananas, and citizens with the bodies of marshmallows, taffy candy, chocolate strawberries, ice cream in a cone, candy corn, cupcakes, jelly beans, candy canes, root beer floats, donuts, and much more. They were not as advanced as their prince, but that was what made him a leader. His cunning wisdom, unusual height, incredible strength, his ability to lead, and handsome looks.

Gumball sat in a small chair, behind of a desk of toffee. Scattered across the surface were letters; all complaints, requests, or suggestions from his people. Some were silly, and he missed the time when the only letters he received were little inconveniences. Unfortunately, many of them were from heartbroken families, mourning for the loss of their son in the war. They scolded the prince for his inability to make peace, and save more lives. Others were showing food and clothing shortages. The citizens were becoming more and more poor, and he was still doing everything he could to help. It was never enough though.

After reading through each white envelope with a pale pink seal, his eyes grazed over the ones with deep crimson wax seals. These brought the worst news of all. They were from the generals, giving reports on how their individual troops were doing. Including the death toll, and the names of the soldiers who died. He looked pained as he reached out and began to read the letters. Twelve dead here, nine dead there, fifteen dead on the east quadrant. No news of victory, no news of even the slightest success. They had lost four hundred of their six hundred men. The enemy, it appeared, was well near destroying them.

Marshall Lee slowly stepped up on the small podium that had been made for him. He was dressed in a dark grey shirt and black pants, along with black boots. He had a silver chest plate and a long iron sword in his hand. He gave a powerful presence, silencing the crowd of soldiers. His obsidian colored hair rested gently in his beautiful blood red eyes. His pointed ears stuck out slightly, and his white fangs hid behind his pale grey lips. His skin was pale, but the living flesh color was not there. His skin was a light grey instead of a pale peach. He appeared to be dead, because he technically was.

The vampire had been in charge of his kingdom ever since he rose up against his mother in the Nightosphere. She was treating the creatures there in such a way that made even Marshall Lee, the King of the Vampires and Prince of the Nightosphere, sick. It was cruel, unusual, bizarre, unfair punishment. He left the Land of Chaos as quick as he could, and to his surprise, at least a thousand creatures followed. He was forced to build his domain from the remains of the humans, on Aaa. There the demon-vampire and his followers created a small empire, and stood its ground. It was located twelve miles from the Kingdom of Candy, and hell had broken loose between the two places not long after Marshall Lee had arrived.

He stood tall, posture perfect. Not one piece of him was out of place. He was a force to be reckoned with and a man to be listened to. All eyes fell on him, and all mouths shut tight in anticipation. King Marshall was about to speak.

"My people! My beloved demons, monsters, and creatures of the night…" He began, snapping up all of his soldiers' attention. "My best warriors. I fully understand just how painful these last months have been. War, supply shortage, hellish weather and death have all crushed our will power. But that, my friends, is what we need to take and rebuild. We need to restore faith in our ability to fight. Now I realize that the Kingdom of Candy has the upper hand, and is not soon tiring out. But we can still win this war, and overtake their territory. I know we have just enough left in us to attack, in a fair battle, and win. My strong heroes, we can finally live the way we deserve to live. I know this now. All we have to do is defeat the candy army. They're strong, yes, but we're stronger. They're quick, yes, but we're quicker. We will line up tomorrow, when the sun sits directly above the earth. Then we will fight."

Marshall Lee's voice itself was charismatic and reassuring. It was his words though that made him such a believable man. He had the ability to move a crowd, just by opening his mouth a speaking. His soldiers cheered and clapped, whistled and screamed, hollered and hugged. They were re-energized and replenished with the hope. With newly found bravery and confidence. He had them believing they could do anything, and that was what mattered most. All three hundred soldiers rallied proudly, and Marshall stepped down to join them. The other two hundred had died serving their country, and had been sent back to their families before being buried into the ground, at last reaching their final resting place.

Marshall, much like the prince of gum, was a humanoid. He had the body and face of a human, but simply was not one. He had been bitten by a tiny black bat when he was still human, just a small child, mere hours before the bombs had been released. Slowly, it killed him as a human, yet allowed rebirth as a vampire. He was immune to the harsh radiation, and did not die. He was rescued and raised somewhat by a kind woman, until she lost her mind. Then another person, the woman of the Nightoshpere, invited him to safety, where he stayed for hundreds of years. He grew from a child to a man, and left as soon as he became of age.

The young king of 21 sat down with a glass of red wine and began to write a letter, to Gumball and his army. The letter stated all that he was expecting to happen tomorrow: time, place, and rules. The first man to surrender by showing his white flag lost, and allowed the other army to take over and do as pleased. He did require though that the fallen men should be rightfully returned home to their families. He signed his name in red, then folded the letter and put on the black wax seal of the Black Kingdom. The symbol on it was a jagged spiral, which was the symbol of chaos. He had a messenger take the letter to the enemy, holding up a blue flag. This was a nonthreatening sign, indicating he was only the messenger.

The red demon creature brought the letter to the candy prince three hours before the sun set. He was creating a plan of attack for the next round of epic fighting. He didn't want to see more men die, but he didn't have a choice. He'd rather a few sacrificed lives then his entire population. The war had started when one of the Black's starving citizens ate a candy person. They tasted exactly of what they looked like entirely. The whole person was devoured. It may have seemed like cannibalism, but it was nothing of the sort. It was as if the demon had just ate the candy from the bag, except this candy had life. Gumball understood this, but was appalled, being a candy person himself. When Marshall wouldn't punish the creature, and there had been an attempt to capture candy people for food, Gumball ordered a full scale attack on the Black Kingdom, no mercy in his eyes.

It was a full year later, and both sides were at the end of their rope. They had gained strength in numbers during the summer, but as soon as the nuclear winter hit, they suffered once more. Peppermint maid entered, curtsied, and said sternly, "Gumball, the enemy has sent a messenger. He has requested your permission to enter your tent."

"Send him in, thank you." She curtsied once more and he nodded in the slightest, then she moved out. Bubba leaned back as two large banana guards stood beside him, long swords in their hands. He sat up slowly, and looked upon the red creature who was completely covered in a black cloak. It got onto one knee, showing it meant no harm, then extended the letter towards the pink prince. He frowned, and stared at it for a moment, then took it. He used a small knife to cut the seal, slid his finger through the fold, and opened it. His eyes studied the smooth and almost perfect handwriting. He nodded again, agreeing upon these terms presented to him.

Bubba picked up a quill and wrote down a simple, short message.

'We will be there, and well prepared.

Prince B. Gumball'

The pink prince who was rather scary handed the letter over to the messenger, then watched as it scurried off. He stood and made an order for his troops to gather and sleep. They had approximately twelve hours of time before they were to be ready to fight. It was do or die, win or lose. Prince Gumball had no plans on losing, and neither did Marshall. Fate would take them, and decide who was fit to win and rule.

The hours passed by slowly. Bubba collected his army, just as Marshall had done hours earlier, and gave a long speech to his people. "Listen to me, my great citizens. I know how hard this has been, but it has strengthened us in ways we are unfamiliar with. We have become a better army, and are certainly better qualified to win this war. I know it, you know it, and your families at home know it. This will be a massacre- a blood bath. But not on our side. Of course, I will fight with you, leading the charge to our destiny. Nothing and no one will stand in our way of victory today. I promise you I will take care of King Abadeer. He will not have a chance to hurt any of you. Hold your heads high, and your swords tight. Live long and thrive, my candy people!"

Gumball lifted his sword high into the air, eyes full of fiery passion. His horse and most trusted friend, Lord Monochromicorn, reared high into the air. The large group of soldiers all bellowed loudly, rallied up, prepared to kill.


	2. Chapter 2

The night passed with great unease and uncertainty. It was incredibly hard for the soldiers on both sides to comprehend- they would likely die in the mass killing. There would be no mercy and no forgiveness. The soldiers knew they had to fight to save their kingdom. Their spouses. Their kids, and their parents. They also knew that they would not die in vain, so long as their beloved leader was behind their back. Neither side had any doubt they would be the ones losing.

There were only two people participating in the war that had fear of losing, and that was Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee. It wasn't that they did not believe in their own armies, no. It was the fact that the other side was so much more intimidating. The Candy Kingdom had been established for roughly five hundred years, while the Black Kingdom had just appeared from nowhere years prior. This scared Marshall Lee more than anything- it was as if the Candy people were the home team, and had the home field advantage. Those soldiers knew the area better than his. Also, they were better established and more fine-tuned. And Prince Gumball was said to be ruthless and heartless, despite the fact that no one from the Black side had ever actually spoken with him.

Gumball himself felt sick to his stomach. All he could think about was the sheer size of the monsters and blood demons, and their large numbers. They had magic beyond his control, which was unfair. He took comfort knowing his shields and swords were hexed in order to level the playing field. He then thought about Marshall and grimaced. That man was a beast, literally and figuratively. He could shape-shift into most creatures, and was a bloodsucking monster. He was also extremely talented in combat, wise, and experienced. He had an edge that Gumball knew he did not have; the ability to elicit fear from his enemies. He could make the strongest man go weak, and Gumball did not want to be that man.

The morning came faster than desired. Most of the soldiers hardly slept, minds preoccupied as they tried to make amends and say good bye to their lives. It was hard, and a few soldiers mentally snapped, but nothing could stop the sun. Miles apart, the armies awakened and dressed. Gumball's side practiced defending against evil, and Marshall's side practiced strategy and combat technique. Each leader slowly walked by and surveyed their soldiers, calculating the probability that they'd be able to outlast the competition. Blood was destined to be spilled, but more so of the enemy side.

By the time the sun was in the center of the sky, both sides had their hungry and worn soldiers line up, shoulder to shoulder. It was bitter cold outside, and the majority of them were spent. Both leaders were on their steeds, Marshall on a white horse and Bubba on Lord Monochromicorn. It was so eerily silent that one of Marshall's men just dropped to his knees, wanting it over with, begging for his life to be taken. The suspense had been too much.

Gumball raised the Candy Kingdom flag high in the air as he began to ride towards the middle ground. The men all went nuts on his side, cheering with pride for their leader and domain. They were ready to fight to save what had been developing for half a millennium. Marshall Lee raised his flag and marched his white horse forward, a snarl on his face as his side stayed silent as the night. The highly disciplined men knew they were much more intimidating that way then yelling and screaming. Silence was louder than any cheering, and their presence was enough to scare the other side. Both were afraid of the other, and there was no clear outcome. It was anyone's victory for the taking.

When the leaders met face to face, they jumped off their steeds and shook hands. Gumball looked stern and solemn, and Marshall Lee looked stressed and angry. It was an awkward silence as the two glared each other down. There was so much hate between the two men, that the entire land could feel the air was cold with loathing. Neither one of them could begin, too afraid they'd say something totally out of line. King Abadeer was able to come up with the first words.

"Sir Gumball, I am expecting this to be the last battle- the one that will end them all. Finish the war. The side who succeeds is the winner, and the side who loses is forced to join the winner's Kingdom." Marshall Lee stated firmly, once more laying on the rules thick. He wanted no nonsense and dishonesty to go on after, if he died.

"That is correct. And no civilian or prisoner of war is to be hurt or killed. No exceptions." Prince Gumball's voice was deep and strong, throwing Marshall for a loop. He just expected the Prince's voice to be a little… higher. He was young and bright eyed, but hardened extensively because of his leadership role as Prince. "I hate you, for everything you've done. This war has been absolutely all your fault. You bring the psychotic creatures here that eat my poor citizens like hungry cannibals… And then you start a war when I cut you off from trades and supplies."

"It was unprofessional. It is not my fault your little…" He glanced at the candy army. "…Your little group is made of candy. I punished them and left them with a warning."

"You're just as sick and psychotic as they are! They murdered my people! Murdered them! Violently destroyed family members, workers, friends… And YOU did nothing about it. Of course I'm going to cut off the ties with you. If you want to speak with someone unprofessional, go to a mirror. But you couldn't because you're a bloodsucker. Now I'm giving you one last chance to surrender to me before my class A army murders your people, in a much more humane way than yours murdered mine. Either way, you will be defeated."

Marshall Lee's throat tightened and he looked away quickly. He hadn't really thought about the situation that way. Though the citizens were made entirely out of candy and tasted good, they were living. Not only that, they had feelings. Families were torn apart and hearts were broken. Marshall masked his emotions well as his eyes scanned the enemy army. They looked frightened but determined. He looked back at his own army and saw a sea of similar expressions. When it came down to it, they were all scared and tired, but at terms with their fate. He turned back to Gumball, who was lit up with anger.

"Are you going to give up or let more men die, Abadeer?" His voice was unforgiving and cold as ice. Gumball had lost all patience with this nonsense, and was well prepared to get his sword up the vampire's rib cage. Marshall looked around at all the faces, glimmering with phases of fear and over confidence. He shook his head, and Gumball raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean, not even in the slightest.

"No, Gumball. I am not going to do either of those things." He said, voice oddly cool and collected. Calm and soft.

"There isn't a third option." Bubba's voice stung once again, making Marshall's ear twitch a bit in discomfort. He slowly brought his deep red eyes to pierce Gumball's. The pupils turned to slits and the tough acting prince took a step back. The gaze was hard and sharp, and made the bubblegum man feel short of breath.

"Yes, there is. I look out at all these faces and see determination. But right underneath that determination is pure, undeniable fear. Do you not see that? They're afraid. Every single one, on both sides. Look."

"You don't think I don't know that!? These men know they're likely to die today. It doesn't matter if they're of demonic or candy flesh. Deep down, each and every one is feeling the same emotion. Fear." Bubba was obviously running thin on patience as the older and slightly taller vampire looked to the sky.

"Do you know why we aren't burning in this midday sun, us Nightospherians? Well, now I should say Blackans." He gave a slight chuckle, and Gumball shifted, obviously agitated.

"No, but it would be much more convenient for me if it would suddenly disintegrate all of you." He snapped, and Marshall's jaw clenched. He managed a soft, more mocking chuckle.

"Funny. And heartless. You're a great, caring Prince. Anyways, none of us burn in this sun because of the molecules floating through the air. They're so thick from radioactivity that the rays that burn us don't get through. I'm sure, one day they will. For now though, we don't have to hide in the shadows or in the dark of night. The sun is essentially a brighter version of the moon, and is really quite warm." He finished, leaving the prince more irritated.

"Can I ask you the point of that story?"

"Yes. You see, it has to do with fate. If it was strong enough, we'd all burn to death right this second. It has to do with fate. Little things that occur that you cannot control. This was meant to happen. And there's a storm cloud, we may be getting snow soon…" All the odds were in his favor. The candy people would be in great danger if it began to snow. The flakes stick to their skin, and melt it. Water melts sugar like acid melts flesh. And frozen water only intensified the pain. "The Blackans were destined to win. I suggest that you surrender before you all meet your deaths."

The vampire was so intelligent, it made Bubba mad. He wished he could be wise and cunning, able to bring his words and stories into the situation. He was jealous; he wanted to be able to outdo the vampire king. The prince looked to the sky though and paled. It seemed the cloud had just appeared out of nowhere, and was threatening death to his people. All of the soldiers had lost the confident look, and a few generals commanded orders from the sides.

"Put the tarps over your heads! Don't let the flakes touch you!" A candy corn general called out, shouting, trying to keep order and determination in the army. The creatures on Marshall's side were looking thrilled. If the snow fell, they would win without question.

"Looks to me like your army, not mine, will be disintegrated and defeated. Either you give up and turn your kingdom to me, or my soldiers destroy yours with the aid of the weather." A perfect sneer slid across King Abadeer's face as Bubba looked around desperately, horrified. Lord Monichromicorn's head was down, eyes stuck on the barren dirt below his hooves.

"I'll make you an offer- A deal, or challenge of sorts..." He said, desperately glancing back at his people whom he loved so much. There was no way he could send them to certain annihilation. He jerked his head back to look at the vampire, who seemed interested.

"That would be…?" He crossed his arms, knowing fully well the younger and now hopeless prince stood no chance fighting with his army. He was looking forward to huge land gains, access to trade, gold and silver for war damages… There was quite a long list. He felt as if he had already won. Surely there wasn't a thing Bubba could do to save his people this time.

"You and I fight one another to the death. Whoever wins is the rightful ruler of the two kingdoms, and gains access to everything." He sounded uncertain, but Bubba knew this was his last and best option, next to surrendering and likely suffering in prison for the duration of his life. The pink prince was quite strong and well trained, and he felt like he had a solid chance against the vampire. A whole entire year of war all came down to this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Marshall's eyes widened in surprise and he looked over Gumball, as if he was expecting this. He knew he had the upper hand. It was surely going to snow soon, and the young prince was weakening as they spoke. The cold was making his bubblegum flesh rigid, and the man was clearly uncomfortable. It was a death wish, but he didn't want to give up. Bubba Gumball was the type of man to fight until the bitter end.

"Fine… Fine." Marshall nodded. "I'm going to tell my men what is going on."

"We fight right here, in ten minutes, on this battle ground. We let our men watch, but they are not allowed to aid us in battle. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." The vampire nodded and jumped on his white soulless horse, and rode back up to his Blackan soldiers. Bubba turned into Lord Monochromicorn, who looked devastated.

'You can't do this Gumball. It isn't a fair fight- You'll die for sure.' His hooves beat into the ground, his codes strong and passionate. Gumball nodded weakly.

"You're right, but what choice do we have?" He mounted his steed and they rushed back up to the candy people. The storm was now over their heads, the sky darkening by the minute. Bubba softly looked to the sky, and relayed the information to his brave soldiers. A tear slid down his cheek and he cleared his throat. "This is likely where my life comes to an end, my brethren. I will fight as hard as I can, but fate is not in our favor today. It will likely be that I will die, but King Abadeer will be kinder to you and the civilians if I do. I will miss you completely, each and every one of you. It has been an honor to serve this blessed kingdom, but now I must fight. I demand that you all stay back, and order that none come to my rescue if I fall. This is to the death."

There was utter silence in the crowd, most of the men trying not to cry. It was all over, and from the looks of it, their fearless leader was going to die before their very eyes. It was heartbreaking and painful. He nodded and suited up, pulling on iron armor, skipping the helmet. He wiped off his sword, then slid it carefully into his sheath. He knew that he should feel fear, but there was none in his heart. Only disappointment. He had lost the battle that hadn't even begun. He sat down quietly, stiff already.

Out of nowhere, a small cat walked up before him and bowed, then mewed gently. Harmless, it kneeled down at his feet and held up a beautiful quartz stone necklace. It was a jagged pendant attached to a gold chain. The clear rock had tiny specks of blue and flickers of gold embedded in it. The prince took it carefully, confused.

"What is this? Who are you?" He shivered as a marshmallow man gave him a warm drink of honey. The small cat kept silent for a long time, seemingly trying to think of something to say, before simply talking in a calm voice.

"Wear it in battle. It is an old relic, passed through my family for generations. It has been rumored to be magic, but it does bring the best of luck." The cat was clearly a female by her voice, and was really quite beautiful. She was white with a few brown spots on her body here and there, had a soft bushy tail, and pretty green eyes.

"Who are you? Is this a trap?" Bubba frowned, inspecting it skeptically.

"No, sir. My name is Cake. I am one of Lord Monochromicorn's good friends. I am routing for the Candy Kingdom- I have been from the start." She looked gently to the long black horse, who was no more than three years old. In maturity years, he was 21. Cake couldn't have been more than two years, but had the maturity level of a teenage human herself. Lord blushed deeply, and she looked Gumball in the eyes. "I hope that will bring you the strength to win, your highness." She bowed again, then scurried off to the trees. Loud roars and cheers echoed across the battle grounds from the enemy army.

"Finally, our time has come to take control of this place! The pinkish bubblegum leader and I will fight! I will easily kill him and we will get ourselves a victory! None of you will have to fight today, and not one of you are allowed to protect me. I am fighting my own battle with him, and the strongest wins the war. It will be me!" He screamed, earning another roar of excited soldiers. A few of his servants dressed their king in his strong, metal armor, and handed him his battling sword. He took a few minutes in his tent to prepare for the fight.

"King Abadeer…" A small female voice rang into the tent, causing Marshall to turn his head. Sure enough, the small cat known as Cake was peeping in through a tear in the fabric. She gave a bright smile, and he returned it.

"Cake! Oh, come on now, drop the formality already! It's great to see you. Actually I'm about to win a battle, thus winning the war! Finally this dumb fighting will be over and they will surrender. Finally I will be able to kill their king Gumball. I will finally put him…" The vampire king seemed to trail off, guilt on his face. He recovered quickly though. "Finally put him in his place."

"I don't believe for one second that you want to kill that man. You'd rather him surrender, right?" She inquired, knowing fully well that Marshall was not a violent man. He had separated from the Nightosphere due to his mother's senseless way of ruling violently. Marshall nodded his head sternly, not wanting to appear weak.

"Cake, you're right. I don't want to kill him. But what other choice do I have? He's mean and refuses to give in, and has sent himself on a death wish. I'll make it quick and painless." He sighed harshly, and she hopped up into his lap. She sighed as he pet her head softly. "He deserves death though. It was he who raged war upon us, and destroyed some of our buildings. Killed some of our people. He needs to pay." The vampire closed his eyes, clearing his mind. Cake gently rubbed against his chest, and felt a solid rock pendant on his neck. She closed her eyes, licked his cheek sweetly, purring to soothe him a bit.

"Just… Make his death quick and painless. He is a young man; I'm sure he's only trying to do what's best for his people. Good luck, Marshall Lee. Please be careful." When the bugle sounded, she hopped down and watched the king as he grabbed his sword and headed out. He looked nothing other than determined, and ready to end it. "Glob, please, help them." Cake said sadly before walking off, back to the grass lands. She had to go home and get her mind off the mess. She had to relax and take care of her sister.

The bugle sounded again and again, both sides rallied up, cheering for their leader. It was clear that one side was slightly more pumped up than the other, but the Candiac people were not going to let the other side feel like they had the upper hand. They screamed and jumped up and down, the tarps over their heads. A few tiny snowflakes had fallen from the clouds, which obviously made the Blackans very happy. The red, black, and brown creatures cheered like they had achieved victory. It all stopped though when the boys met at the middle of the field.

"Please, just surrender. I don't want to kill-" Marshall Lee began, stiff himself with guilt.

"No! Just- Just stop it okay! Just… stop. Please." The Prince said harshly. "I will be a joke of a man if I surrender my kingdom so easily. You know that well. Let me give it a fighting chance. Besides, I want you punished for your horrible actions."

"I was not the one who ate a few of your candy citizens." The vampire said flatly. He was trying incredibly hard not to show Bubba that he knew he was in the wrong.

"I don't think that if my people killed and ate yours, you'd be too happy about it. I would certainly not let that deed go unnoticed. Just because they are candy does not mean they do not feel. With every bite they felt pain, being torn to pieces… Could you imagine that, Marshall Lee?" Prince Gumball got incredibly close, face to face, threatening him. "If I tore you to pieces, while you were alive…? My gumball guardians could rip you apart easily. First your hands and feet, then your forearms and at the knee cap, and so on. Don't forget, you're aware of this. And you do not die until he pulls your torso apart. Your spine snaps, ending your misery as the skin and muscles in your stomach rip like paper. All your intestines, liver, bladder, and kidneys fall to the ground, onto your arms and legs, in pints of blood. Then the wolves eat your body to the bone, and leave your hair and eyes and brain to rot in the ground."

The vampire couldn't seem to come up with a response. His arm softly draped across his stomach, as he subconsciously tried to keep his innards inside of his body. All of the sudden, Gumball had the upper hand, mentally anyways. He was fueled to destroy Marshall Lee for his terrible, careless ruling. He was going to be punished. And as soon as he killed him, he was going to send the supposed four demon creatures to their death. He backed up and pulled his sword, standing much more solid than he had been before. "I will win for my candy people. All of those that died in this war, and those we started the war for. We will be victorious."

Marshall, now obviously shaken, quietly pulled his sword out of the sheath. He looked at Gumball long and hard, wishing he could apologize for his poor responsibility and just call this whole thing off. The vampire was too headstrong though, and wasn't going to be defeated by this pink smack-talking little kid. He was almost one thousand years old, and the little bubblegum guy had only been alive for 17. The vampire and Gumball began to slowly circle, beginning the challenge. There was no going back now.

Bubba Gumball was a handsome man, no doubt, youthful and strong. His face was really attractive; bright blue eyes, long rounded nose, pink lips, white teeth, and light pink chewing gum skin. The young prince was also scarred and wounded. His hair was a brighter pink, definitely bubble gum. His body was strong and toned, over all muscular and well developed. He had clearly trained hard all his life. Marshall stared at him, and suddenly felt his stomach drop into the floor. He stumbled a bit, but recovered, wondering if the nerves were getting to him.

Marshall Lee was also incredibly attractive, a mix between a male vampire and a female demon. The result was a gorgeous young creature of the night. He had to be handsome in order to lure in his prey. He had deep crimson irises and jet black hair, a slightly upturned pointed nose and white fangs that glistened when he opened his mouth. His body was sculpted even though he never worked out- it had been that way since he hit maturity many centuries ago. His skin was a pale grey, and also covered in wounds from the war. Bubba observed the vampire for a moment as they faced off before battle, and he too almost fell to his knees. His breath quickened and heart pumped hard. It must have been the adrenaline.


	4. Chapter 4

A creature blew the bugle again, and Marshall lunged forward. The pink man dodged the sword and swung low, getting a good gash in the vampire's shin. He gasped and grunted at the searing pain, but continued. This would be a fight for life, and he couldn't let a tiny injury hold him back. He shifted into a wolf, and Gumball let out a small, startled sound. He instantly felt that the situation wasn't fair, but he had no choice. He didn't lay out more specific rules. Marshall charged and leaped, aiming for the pink man's throat, but Bubba was too quick. He dove out of the way, and picked up Marshall's jagged sword he had left behind.

The wolf landed hard and veered around, facing his rival once more. He snorted and smiled, then disappeared completely. Panicked, Bubba swung violently in all directions, mostly in self-defense mode. For a long time, the fight went without action. Bubba called out Marshall's name nervously, angered by the cowardly fighting style.

"I thought you were a brave man! I couldn't have been more wrong… You can't face and fight me because you know you can't win!" The snow began to fall, making the pink prince's body stiff and sore. With every flake that landed upon him, it melted and seared like acid. Out of nowhere, Marshall bit down and crunched into Bubba's left wrist, breaking through candy flesh, veins, muscles, and bones. Bubba instantly dropped the vampire's sword, his hand damaged beyond fixing for the time being. Marshall shifted back into a human and clutched his sword, staring with hatred at Bubba, who now had only one hand to work with. It had begun to flurry in addition to his injury, which couldn't have pleased his enemy more.

"Just give up!" He hissed, thrusting his sword at Gumball, who countered it with a block.

"N-No!" He said weakly, running out of energy and in a lot of pain. The vampire swung again, attacking Bubba's weak arm. The pink man screamed in agony as the sword embedded into his bicep, and tore through the muscle. He couldn't stop fighting though. While Marshall pulled on his sword, which seemed to be stuck in the sticky flesh, Bubba swung and got his sword gashed deep into Marshall's side. The vampire choked out a cry of pain, and pulled away as quickly as he could.

As the vampire struggled to get away, he lost his balance and fell hard on his tail bone. He clutched his side and struggled to breathe evenly, now knowing he was doomed. He had lost his sword during the long fall. Both bleeding profusely, and Marshall now on his back, it was over as quickly as it had begun. Bubba was ready to finish it, and destroy the beast who disrupted his usually peaceful and kind kingdom. The young man lifted his sword high into the air with a single arm.

"You finally get what was coming to you. What goes around comes around, you know?" Bubba clutched his sword in his fist, ready to end the vampire's life. Marshall was looking at the ground, blood gushing from his gaping side wound and shin. The cut was all the way down to the bone. He was definitely light headed, and Bubba swallowed hard. He needed Marshall to know exactly why he was going to die. "I started this war and I am going to finish it with a solid victory. I don't know if you know what you did was wrong, but I'm sure you feel sorry now. Only when your life is the one in danger. I can't wait to throw your impure corpse to the wolves…"

Marshall sat in silence, unable to bring himself to speak to Gumball. It was obvious he was ashamed, but his pride required that he not say a word. He instead listened to every word the victor spoke, giving him respect with his head down. He wanted to die honorably, doing the right thing. He was receiving his punishment now, and waiting for the easy part.

"Are you even listening to me Marshall Lee Abadeer!?" Gumball screamed, infuriated. "I had more than enough patience for your kingdom. I was kind enough to open up the doors and trade with you. How am I repaid!? How!? With your men killing mine for food. And I know you can't control everything, but you disgraceful son of a bitch… You could control what happened after that. You let those demons off. They didn't get a death sentence, or time in the dungeon… They didn't even get a light punishment. They got a god damned warning. And you and I both now how wrong that is. Letting murderers walk free without a worry or care in the world… Stomachs full of their victims." His voice hissed passionately and angrily. It was clear that there would be no way he could save himself.

Gumball stared down harshly on Marshall and once more raised the sword in his good right hand. The vampire slowly lifted his head and outstretched his neck for Gumball, giving him the perfect target. He was fading fast anyway. Marshall Lee slowly opened his eyes, looking to the sky and embracing his last few breaths. Bubba snarled down, and that was when their eyes met. He looked deeply into the vampire's crimson eyes with his light blue ones, and his malicious expression was wiped clean off of his face.

That's when it came to a standstill. Bubba had his sword high in the air but couldn't bring it down on the pale, wounded vampire. Marshall stared up into Bubba's eyes and swallowed hard, mouth gaping somewhat. The small necklace under his shirt began to glow, as did Bubba's. What seemed like hours passed by in a few seconds. Instantly, both men were engulfed by a feeling entirely different from hate and anger. They felt like they needed to be near each other, tightly wrapped in a strong embrace. Together, and alone. Bubba slowly bent down to Marshall, and reached out. He touched his cheek, and the vampire leaned into it. He even brought his hand up to rest over Bubba's.

No words could be found between the two. It was clear that they were both sexually aroused, smitten and lustful, for the enemy. Bubba slowly leaned forward, wanting so badly to fulfill his intense desire to kiss Marshall. Their lips were only centimeters apart before Bubba came to a jolting stop. He gave a small whimper of pain, and fell forward onto the vampire's lap. Embedded in his back was a black and red arrow. He had had his back to Marshall's army that entire time, and from what they saw, Bubba was teasing Marshall as he slowly killed him. One of the demon soldiers took the battle into his own hands and shot Bubba, desperately afraid his king was at death's door.

Marshall Lee quickly wrapped his arms around Bubba, then snapped off the tail of the arrow. He shifted moods quickly, now enraged and protective. Someone had hurt the man he was infatuated with, the man he loved with everything he knew. Marshall turned into a huge beast and surrounded Gumball in his arms. Bubba clutched his lover, breathing weakly. The pair of them were bleeding out, Marshall more than Bubba, as they were wounded by each other. Marshall let out a great scream as arrows hit him from the line of Candy archers. He let out another terrifying screech, making all the soldiers on both sides become disoriented and stop dead in their tracks. A few soldiers from both sides began to run up to them amid-st all the noise, but the pair disappeared in an instant. The men were left standing there, confused. Who had won the battle? Which side won the war?

The vampire flew for a long time, in the form of a giant bat. He occasionally checked on Bubba, who seemed to be fading fast. When he finally reached the grass lands, he knocked on the door of the small tree house quickly with quite a bit of urgency. He needed help from someone he trusted. It was a short amount of time before Cake answered the door.

"Cake, I need your help. He's worse off than I- We've been struck with arrows. I lost a l-lot of blood!" Marshall's arrows stuck inside him were all pink, and Bubba's were red. "I think G-Gumball got hit in a bad spot. His arm and hand won't stop bleeding, and I don't want him to die…" He spoke shakily, lip quivering. Bubba's hand gripped the fabric straps of Marshall's chest plate.

"I'll… I'll be fine. I just need… Need more gum…" Bubba looked up into Marshall's eyes, overcome with passion. He didn't care that he was in blinding pain. All he cared about was the valiant King Marshall. "Kiss me, King Abadeer…" He requested, and the vampire firmly pressed their lips, totally forgetting about the fact that they were bleeding and injured. He kissed Bubba calmly at first, pressing their torsos a bit. Gumball moaned at the extreme sexual enticement, and Cake bit Marshall's leg. He pulled away quickly, and Gumball tried to pull him back in for more.

"You want him to die?! Do you want to die without him?! Get yourselves in here and lie him down. Don't you touch him after that, ya hear me? And be quiet, the baby is sleeping!" Cake commanded in a harsh womanly voice, and they did as told. Marshall gritted his teeth as she transformed herself into what appeared to be a human, hands and all. She nursed Bubba first by chewing up large wads of chewing gum and attaching them to his body with her saliva and honey. She hooked him up to an IV, and ran cherry syrup through the tube. Bubba moaned softly, relaxing. She then grabbed the arrow. "Just missed your lung, lucky boy." She ripped it out and Gumball screamed, then blacked out and slumped into the pillow.

"Don't hurt him!" Marshall gasped and struggled to sit up, but Cake pushed him back down.

"Shut your trap boy, did I not tell you the baby is sleeping? It hurts him but I'm not doing damage to him." She goops more honey and gum in the wound, and pats down on it. She puts a cool cloth over his head, and takes off his armor, then sets it in a corner. She sighs quietly and moves to Marshall. "Why are you bleeding?"

"Because, I'm half dead, not all dead. My heart doesn't pump but blood still flows." He said, and cake first removed the arrows, then cleaned out the wounds. He screamed lightly, faint. It hurt a lot.

"Odd. Poor guy, six arrows… It'll heal." She gently stitched his old skin back together, then attended the wound in his side and on his shin. He looked very lightheaded, and plain exhausted. Cake ran off and got him a few apples and strawberries. He thanked her with a smile, and she turned back into a small cat.

"Marshall Lee, I want to know what's going on. You were going to kill this man and he was trying to kill you." She said calmly, looking relieved. It was so strange, like she knew what was going on. She hopped into his lap and purred like a kitten.

"Something happened. He was about to kill me, to decapitate me… but he didn't. We looked into each other's eyes, and I felt this overwhelming need to be with him. He was… beautiful. He is beautiful. I love him, I love him a lot." He weakly tried to move closer to Bubba, and Cake tried to get him onto his back.

"How can you love a man who you've only spoken hate to…?" She asked, curious. She knew exactly why though.

"I don't know. It hit me so hard. One minute I knew I was going to die, and the next thing I knew, I was in love. I wanted to kiss and touch him. I still do…" He said gently, and Cake jumped off his lap in a hurry. She made a face, looking back at a small bump in his pants. She sighed deeply.

"Please, please sleep… Leave the poor boy alone. He's sleeping. You both need to rest, and I mean it. You can do whatever when you're healed and feel better. But for now, you sleep."

"Can… Can I at least rest beside him? I don't think I'll be able to get comfortable unless I'm close to him. I want to be really close… I need to be closer." He stood, looking to Cake, asking for permission. She made a less than pleased face, but nodded.

"Go ahead, now. Go. Don't jumble him up though because he has an IV in and he's resting. I mean it, don't you try anything. You hormonal male. I'm serious." She warned, then gave a small bit of a smile. "Good night Marshall. Sleep well." Marshall carefully lied behind Gumball, and held him tight in a warm embrace. The pink prince regained some of his color and pressed the back of his body into to warm body behind him. It was so warm and Marshall was… so warm and comfortable. The vampire eased him to deeper sleep, and made him feel so good.

"Cake?" Marshall said quietly.

"Yes Marshall Lee?" She turned before going upstairs.

"I love him so much. He's perfect…" Their necklaces were glowing brighter than ever, and the small Cat smiled softly. She knew they loved another, stronger than any natural love.

"Okay. Keep him safe, and sleep well. Good night, Marsh." She turned off the like and walked upstairs quickly and silently.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as she was gone, Bubba opened his eyes and turned his head. He wanted to look at Marshall. He pulled the vampire in tighter, and allowed his heart to beat strong and hard for Marshall.

"Are you alright, King Abadeer?" Bubba struggled to sit up, instinctively needing to check on Marshall Lee. The vampire instantly shook his head, and hugged Bubba carefully around the torso. He felt so much better when they were close together. Bubba was his purpose in life, his reason to live. The love was so strong that Marshall knew he would follow the pink prince everywhere he went. Gumball obviously felt the same as he embraced Marshall. Finally, their wish of alone time to hold another came true.

"Don't call me that, please… My name is Marshall Lee. Call me that…" He delicately kissed Bubba's neck, and the pink prince moaned in pleasure. He gathered Marshall's shirt in his hands, and pressed his face on the vampire's shoulder.

"I'm B-Bubba, Marshall. That's my first name." He said tenderly, trying hard not to show too much physical arousal. He wanted to play somewhat hard to get, but the magic made that impossible. He was blinded senseless by Marshall, and wanted him more than anything in the world.

"Are you okay Bubba? Can I do anything to make you feel better?" The vampire asked, pulling away only a small bit so he could see Bubba's beautiful eyes. A shiver was sent down his spine, and he twitched a smile. He was a different man entirely, and was infatuated with the man he was holding. He never loved someone or something as much as he loved Gumball. He wanted to spend the rest of his life locked inside a bedroom with the man. It was clear they both desperately longed for sex, but their worn and wounded bodies and brains knew better. Now, as incredibly tempting as it was, was not the time to make love.

"I'm the happiest I've ever been. My entire life was meaningless without you in it. We need to make up for lost time, my love. I need to spend every waking second with you…" His words melted Marshall, who could only nod in agreement. Gumball was such an elegant and kind, sweet man.

"What do you suppose happened out there? We were fighting, and you were going to kill me, but suddenly…"

"I felt something I had never thought truly existed. I felt passion, attraction, and love for you. All I wanted out of my life was to be your friend, your ally, your mate for eternity. I saw you and I couldn't kill you. I wanted to kiss you instead. I still do, so badly…" The vampire pressed their lips again and again, until the pair fell asleep. Gumball was draped over Marshall, and they both crashed at the same time, the grueling and exhausting day finally over.

Though the two leaders were happy and at peace, but their kingdoms were not. They agreed to a truce, until Marshall Lee and the prince showed up again. Surely, one of them was dead. Search parties were sent out to find the missing men from both sides. Banana guards and blood demons were sent out by the generals of the armies. Because the men were so injured, the generals knew they couldn't have gotten far. Lord Monochromicorn went off on his own, knowing very well he could find Gumball quicker than the rest.

The sleek black horse was right. He could smell Bubba's light scent, while all the soldiers could not. Parties explored the forestry, the grass lands, and all the surrounding kingdoms, but none of the searches yielded a success. No sign of Marshall Lee or Bubba. They had left a trail of blood, but brand new snow covered it. Only scent would be reliable enough to find the boys. Lord Mochro followed their scent for many hours, occasionally losing it. When he came to the tree house, he frowned deeply. This was where Cake, his new girlfriend, lived with her baby sister. He knocked very quietly, and when she answered, he tried to peek inside.

'-.-. .- -.- . / .-. .-.. . .- ... . / - . .-.. .-.. / - . / -.- - ..- / ... .- ...- . / .-. .-. .. -. -.-. . / -. ..- - -... .- .-.. .-.. .-.-.- / .-. .-.. . .- ... . / - . .-.. .-.. / - . / ... . / .. ... / ... .- ..-. . .-.-.-' He tapped with his hoof, urgent.

"Yes, my sweet horse, yes. I have Bubba, I do." He instantly tried to push in, but Cake kept him out. "Lord, listen to me. I have Bubba and Marshall. They're both alive…"

'.- ... .- - ..-.. / -.- - ..- / ... .- ...- . / -. - - / - - / -... . / -.- .. -.. -.. .. -. -. / - . .-.-.- / - ... . / ... - .-.. -.. .. . .-. ... / .- .-. . / .-.. - - -.- .. -. -. / ..-. - .-. / - ... . - / .-. .. -. ... - / -. - .- .-.-.-' Lord pushed past Cake, quietly walking inside. He had to get Gumball out of there.

"They won't be able to find them! They we're safe until you came in! Now people will see your trail in the sky! It isn't exactly stealthy, Mochro!" She said, panicked. The big black horse walked into the room to see the pair snuggling closely, bodies in a warm tangled mess, the sheet covering them. "See, they're safe…"

'.- ... .- - / - ... . / ... . .-.. .-.. / -.. .. -.. / -.- - ..- / -.. - ..-..?"

"What the hell did I do?! I saved their lives! Both men are very important. Bubba is your friend and Marshall is mine, and I didn't want to see them slice each other to death! So I did the only thing I could think of!"

'-.- - ..- / ..- ... . -.. / - ... . / -.-. ..- .-. ... . -.. / ... - - -. . ... / - ..-. / .. -. ..-. .- - ..- .. .-.-.-'

"Yes! I used the cursed pendants! What else was I going to do, let them die!? No!" Her firm whisper was enough to shut him up. He quietly moved closer, and he looked down on them. He then sighed loudly, and nuzzled Cake. She closed her eyes. "Maybe they'll fall in real love, Mochro. Then the pendants would fall off and everyone's happy. We just have to give them the chance to fall in love."

'... - .-?'

"We keep them safe and encourage them. We let them heal and consummate their love and relationship-" She blushed deeply, "-However many times they need it. Then-"

The door opened and a general on the candy people's side stared in, eyes wide and shocked. Cake ran off beside the boys, and Mochro moved over to explain what was going on. The man listened as Mochro relayed the information to him, and the general frowned deeply. He didn't like what was going on one bit.

"These men aren't supposed to be in love. Bubba was going to destroy Marshall back there, and that's what he is going to do. That man needs to die. The Candiacs must have their revenge on the Black Kingdom." He marched over and shook Bubba, but he didn't move a muscle.

"Leave them alone. I sedated them so they wouldn't wake up early and to let their bodies heal. They're fine." She warned, and just as he backed off, a group of demons crashed in through the window. Cake yelled, "Lord, grab Marshall! She ran up to retrieve Bubba, but it was too late. Though Mochro had taken off with Marshall, and Cake was expanded large enough to retrieve Bubba, a demon smacked her in the head with his shield. She fell, knocked out, and the group of blood sucking beasts took Gumball as their prisoner and flew off. The candy people ran after, trying to get their prince back. Cake was left by herself, head bleeding, while baby Fionna cried from upstairs.

The rest of the night passed quietly. All anyone knew was that Bubba and Marshall had been kidnapped, and were being held on the hostile enemy side. Gumball was tosses carelessly into a cold dungeon cell, and Marshall kept in a castle bedroom my Mochro's orders. He had made himself second in charge. When Cake didn't return to the castle with Bubba, he raced to her. When he saw the aftermath of the skirmish, he nuzzled on her, weakly tapping her name into her.

Thankfully, she was alright and breathing fine. Cake was sore, and when she heard the baby crying, she ran upstairs, relief. Cake soothed her baby sister, who wasn't really a baby. She was a three year old toddler, hungry and whiny. She fed her as she began to tell her boyfriend the news of what had happened.

"They hit me in the head and captured Gumball. As far as I know they're going to wake up soon and find out they're apart. It won't be good. Those infatui pendants will make them go to the ends of the earth to be together again, which is very good and very bad. What do you suggest that we do…?" She looked to him tiredly as Fionna rubbed her fur softly. She was at a loss, completely tuckered out. Her plan was only half as successful as she wanted it to be. Mochro was silent as the gears turned in his head. He was incredibly worried about his friend. He kissed cake and nuzzled Fionna before taking off into the sky, going to the palace. With Marshall's help, getting to the pink prince would be flawlessly easy.

As he arrived into the palace, banana guards were standing guard, basically everywhere. There were tons of them around Marshall's door as he slept. Mochro flew into the window and looked at Marshall Lee once more, his pendant glowing brighter than he'd ever seen it. Slowly, the tension of being away from Gumball rose him up out of his sleeping, drugged state. He sat up and looked around, then at the big black horse in front of him.

"Who are you…? You're not Bubba... Where is my prince?" The vampire king asked, clutching his chest uncomfortably. This wasn't who he was looking for. Unable to speak a language Marshall could understand, Mochro just looked into his eyes. Oddly enough, Marshall came to trust Lord Monochromicorn, Bubba's good friend, and tightened his jaw. He bit his lip softly and rubbed over his heart. "I n-need Gumball. I need my Gumball right now…" His voice was dense and serious, intensely stern.

The vampire looked out the window and shuddered violently, as if he had been stricken with the sun, or with poison in his veins. He moved to the open glass and looked around with widened eyes, heart pounding, pain in his chest cavity. His ears twitched as he seemed to pick up on something that not even Mochro could hear. He clutched the window sill and looked around, noticing the Gumball guardians had moved to watch him. Faintly, he heard Bubba whimper in pain. He was alone, in pain, and scared. Too weak to move. The vampire's eyes turned blood red, and he turned to Lord Monochromicorn.

"They're hurting him. I'm going to kill them. All of them."


	6. Chapter 6

The black horse panicked a bit, completely shocked. He knew the magic was strong, but if it was strong enough to allow Marshall Lee to feel his lover's emotions and to kill his people… Then he wasn't sure it was safe. Marshall vanished in thin air, and was absolutely nowhere to be found. Mochro took off towards the Black Kingdom as fast as his powers allowed. If Marshall began killing his own people, they would take him down. They would kill him and Bubba. If the lovers died while wearing the stones… He didn't even want to think about it.

On approaching the Kingdom, he used his magic to stop every guard he saw. His horn presented a magic strong enough to stop time itself, and he managed to sneak by a large amount of demons unharmed. He listened, waiting to hear screaming and yelling, but never did. It was incredibly worrisome. As the long black horse made it to the top of the building, he closed his eyes and listened as hard as he could for his best friend, or for Marshall. Anything so that he could stop the terrible mess. but he knew he'd be too little too late.

"Where is Gumball?!" He yelled at a guard, eyes red and violent. The demon jumped and turned, grinning proudly.

"Oh, sir! You'll be so proud! We have him hostage and they're going to kill him. We need to eat, and he's the perfect thing. Bubblegum flavored blood and flesh! We'll be able to-" Not a tenth of a second went by in the time Marshall grabbed his throat and squeezed so tightly the creature almost died instantly. He dropped the demon to the ground with a thud, then moved at full speed towards the sound of Gumball's voice. He needed to get to him- he needed to find him, and save him, and help him. He began to move, but realized he didn't get any valuable information. He still didn't know where they were keeping Gumball.

"Your highness, you look a bit lost. Can I help you find something?" Marshall's best and most trusted assistant, a blood demon by the name of Shadow, approached him. "It isn't surprising you defeated the little pink man in battle, I must say. But you do look a bit disheveled. What do you want sir?" The demon was truly terrifying, a large creature with two arms and two legs, two long horns, many rows of teeth, glowing red eyes, and large wings for flight. They had many holes from battle. Marshall sighed harshly, quickly losing his patience.

"Yes. Tell me where the hell Gumball is." He barked a command so rough even the demon looked surprised.

"The defeated king? Oh, he is down in the dungeon. They're getting ready to cut into his flesh. I think they're doing the good old fashioned cut him into pieces deal. While he's alive I think. And it'll be better because he won't die as fast!" He laughed loudly, a stupid creature quite frankly. Marshall Lee's stomach flipped.

"Under whose orders is this happening?" Marshall Lee said quickly, glaring at the demon.

"Mine, of course. You weren't around and I am second in charge, am I not?" He gave Marshall an evil toothy grin that made the vampire want to smack him in the face. Knowing better, Marshall Lee glared at him threateningly, then left with a scowl on his face. The demon, in contrast, had a bitter, crooked smile on his face. "That's what I thought."

Marshall walked casually down the hall, still looking angered. As soon as he turned the corner, he took off, running to get to his lover. His chest had begun to burn, the necklace burning hot. The closer the vampire got to Gumball, the less it burned. When he listened closely, he could hear whimpers of pain. They made him feel faint; sick with fear and failure. He was failing to keep his lover safe. Not only that, the magic had begun to spread pain in his body. Whatever Gumball experienced, the vampire experienced the exact same. He stopped abruptly when he felt his wrist being cut in to.

The vampire gave a startled gasp and scream, one hand gripping his arm as he pulled it up to inspect it. Nothing was visibly wrong, but he certainly felt as if someone had dragged a knife across his pale, soft flesh. He began to move on when he felt it again. This time he ignored it and pushed on, wondering why it was taking so long to find Bubba. When he finally got to the door, he shoved it open and looked around desperately. There, on the cold stone bed, was his worst enemy and best lover.

Aside Gumball were three large creatures, one holding a long serrated knife dripping with deep, rich magenta blood. Bubba was lying there, tied down, whimpering helplessly. That was when Marshall snapped. These three were the torturers, beginning to cut Bubba into pieces. Blindfolded, the pink prince shuddered, trying not to cry; to appear weak and fragile. He wanted to die an honorable and fearless death if Marshall Lee never came back to save him. He never lost hope in Marshall though- the magic made it impossible.

The vampire demon attacked his own people without a second thought. They were as good as dead, or incredibly close to it. Marshall snarled like a wild dog and his eyes turned white. He disappeared from view, and the three citizens all stared at each other in confusion. Was this a joke? Had they done something wrong?

All their questions were answered as Marshall ripped the knife right out of the demon's throat, slitting it instantly. He rushed to the other two, using his brute force to pin them against the wall by their necks. He pressed into them until he crushed their windpipes, allowing them to crumble to the ground with no mercy. After they suffered a bit, the ruthless vampire tossed them out the door and slammed it shut once more. No one was going to hurt Bubba, not as long as he was there.

"P-please, please don't spare me… Take me quickly, I don't care. Just-" His weak words were cut off by Marshall's cool, soft lips. The pink prince moaned in relief, relaxed instantly. He knew he was safe with the vampire king. He tried to sit up, so desperately wanting to be closer. Using the knife, the vampire cut Bubba free. It took about five minutes, but as soon as he hacked through all the thick ropes and broke the large amount of chains holding him down, he and Gumball were chest to chest, face to face. The young prince began to weep in happiness and relief, clutching the vampire's clothing in his fists.

"They were going to kill me, and- and eat me-!" He said, his entire body shaking weakly. He was so tired; being away from Marshall was exhausting physically and mentally. The vampire stroked Bubba's back delicately as he breathed normally once more. The necklaces had returned to their normal color and state, both slowing a soft light blue. Marshall gently fixed up the large gash on Gumball's sore wrist, using some elixir from his pocket. Cake had given it to him, instructing that it be put in his open wounds every day or so.

"Did they hurt you anywhere else?" He asked, running his hands through Bubba's pink bubblegum hair. The small prince shook his head, allowing Marshall to hold him close. The pair rested for a minute, before Marshall's throat tightened. Now that the magic wasn't clouding his brain, and he didn't feel the intense need to be with Gumball, he realized what he had done. Violently attacked his own citizens who were only doing as second in charge told them to. He was king, so what he had done was technically alright, but not in his mind it wasn't.

"What's wrong, King Abadeer?" Bubba reached up, a hand rubbing over the side of Marshall's face. He was so calm now, as if there wasn't a thing to be worried about.

"I- I think I just killed a few of my people- I didn't mean to, I just- lost control over myself. One minute I was fine, the next- I don't even really remember how I found you." Truly disturbed by his own violence, Marshall stared towards the door with a dark expression. Bubba effortlessly drew his attention away, looking up oh so innocently with his big adoring blue eyes.

"You saved me. You saved my life, Marshall Lee. Thank you." He uttered gently, waiting for just a few seconds before the vampire smashed their lips together, this time in a more heated and higher angst sort of way. Bubba pulled Marshall in by his shirt and kissed him hard, their teeth clashing and tongues colliding and lips pressing. Both of them were already erect, and even a slight rub of the hips made them go wild. They feverishly began to make out, hands exploring the other's body curiously. Clothes were moved to the side as they mindlessly prepared to make passionate love. After nine or ten minutes, the vampire slowed down.

"Do you hear that?" He looked up, completely disheveled. His hair was tossed about and poofed up massively, all crazy and out of place. Bubba had been grabbing and pulling on it as the vampire kissed him and his body into a perfect sexual oblivion. Bubba's shirt was pushed far up, and his pants unbuttoned and slightly pulled off, the top at about the center of his bottom. The only thing separating Gumball from Marshall's precious touch was a pair of baby blue striped, and whatever was distracting him.

"No, it's just fine… Come back to me though, please come back to me…" The poor pink guy felt as if he was going to explode if he didn't get some relief fast. The vampire demon felt the exact same way, but he had a little bit more sense left in him. This was a horrible place to unite as one. It was cold and clammy, ugly and uninviting. The dungeon room smelled of rot and must. It was absolutely terrible. Worse than that though, they could have been walked in on at any second. In Marshall's mind, that wasn't really a turn on.

"No, Gum, hush. Listen…" His ear twitched, and it sounded like someone or something was coming. Unwilling to be caught kissing on his sworn mortal enemy, Marshall grabbed Bubba and turned into a bat once again, escaping out the window a few hundred feet up, without a trace- aside from the citizens he'd attacked. Once again, both leaders were missing in action. This time though, Marshall was going to be more careful over where he and Bubba went into hiding. They needed to find somewhere quiet, private, far far away, and to get there as quickly as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

The vampire flew in his bat-like form for a little less than an hour before stopping in the woods. Bubba had fallen asleep, recovering from being away from his lover. Marshall Lee landed but continued to carry Bubba in his arms as he walked around, looking for something. He knew he was in the proximity- it couldn't have been far. He'd just been there a few months ago to take a break from the hostile war. The air was humid and warm despite the fact it was twenty degrees outside.

King Abadeer walked with Gumball in his arms despite his injuries. His mind churned as he tried to grasp the situation, and what was going on. He and the prince were in an overpowering love, but only a day before they wanted each other's heads to roll. He kept running the thought of seeing Gumball prepare to kill him, then change his expression completely. Oh, Gumball had such mercy… The vampire kissed the boy softly, infatuated with him. He realized though he had gotten off track and began to think though. How could it be so?

Marshall Lee walked about a half mile north east, and as he continued, the air became warmer and stickier. He finally arrived to a large maze of breaks in the earth, all filled with hot water. The ground was covered in soft bright green moss, and large trees grew tall with leaves and all. There were incredibly large ferns, with leaves ten times as big as the two men were. It was a small oasis in the harsh nuclear winter. The water in the earth bubbled and steamed up the area, giving life to many plants. The vampire knew instinctively that here would be the safest place to make the young prince his.

"Prince Bubba? Bubba? We're here, I've got us somewhere safe…" His voice was soothing and gentle as they easily lifted the prince from his sleep. He opened his eyes and grinned, always glad to see Marshall. It took no time at all for the pink man to get excited; just to look at Marshall Lee was a turn on.

"Where are we, King Marshall? Oh, it's so warm here…" He grinned, hugging tight. "We should take off some layers…" Gumball was surprisingly suave when he wanted to be, and the vampire agreed to the request to disrobe. He lied his pink lover in the soft moss, and removed his clothing slowly and tauntingly. Bubba smiled and allowed his lover to shed him of his coat, and undershirt, leaving him in his pants, boots, and boxers. "What is this place? How is it so warm?"

"This is a nuclear explosion accident site. Amazingly enough, in the Mushroom Wars, nuclear bombs were planted underground and underwater… This one underground. It exploded hundreds of thousands of years ago, and for a while made it so hot no water could exist here in liquid form. It's cooled off since then, as you can tell, but the radiation is still hot enough to bring the water to a boil and create a small tropical biome. These plants have obviously adjusted to the radiation- They're monstrous!" He stood and touched an old tree that had a hole in its trunk.

"How do you know all this? It's fascinating…" Bubba gave a light smile, unable to bring himself to truthfully care all that much. He was so young that the magic held him in a tighter bond. He was immature and inexperienced in the world when compared to Marshall, so he had a much greater amount of trouble managing his need. Either that, or Marshall was just excellent at hiding his near overpowering urgency to mate Bubba- which was a lot closer to the truth. He was a thousand years old, after all.

"A- A friend I knew. She's long gone now but was a human at one point in her life. She had magic to help her survive, and it did, but she paid the price. Magic, dark or not, can really mess with someone." He disrobed to about how far Gumball was undressed, then knelt beside him. All their things lied in a pile not too far away.

"Finally alone, Marshall Lee…" Bubba mentioned warmly, reaching up to caress his cheek. The vampire, once again, leaned into his touch. It was warm, inviting, reassuring. He felt like everything was going to be alright; it happened every single time he got near the pink prince. All his worries and fears just blurred and disappeared. Nothing else in his entire world mattered but their happiness and love. Occasionally, the vampire tried to think rationally and question their spontaneous deep, passionate emotions. As soon as he did though, he'd succumb to them once more.

"Finally together and alone…" He agreed, giving up on trying to think rationally. There was no use, and it wasn't going to help. Maybe later when they were healed and able to protect themselves he'd go visit Cake. She was incredibly smart, and usually had a reasonable explanation for strange, bizarre phenomena. The young prince leaned forward, allowing Marshall Lee to take him into his strong embrace. He felt safe there.

"Oh-!" He gave a gentle cry as Marshall scooped him up and carried him inside the hollowed tree. It was completely empty, and provided great shelter from the outside world. The king moved out to retrieve their clothes, then carried them back inside. Bubba was working on pulling off his shoes, looking ridiculously desperate. He was such a young kid, blinded by his love and desire for Marshall. He lost track of everything but his soul mate.

"You don't look so good, Bubba." Marshall kneeled down next to him and began to observe his body, checking for any injuries other than the ones he gave him and the slash on his wrist. Gumball swallowed hard, breaking a sweat. Marshall was looking the same; in poor condition and tired.

"It- It's not my injuries King Abadeer, don't worry about that. I just…" He pouted, clearly frustrated. He didn't want to come off like a horny teenager, but he didn't know how much longer he could wait and pretend nothing was wrong.

"You… You just?" He inquired, running a hand through his thick black wavy hair. He was such a handsome, solid, gorgeous creature. Bubba's cheeks turned red. He was a responsible candy person, yes. He was a prince awaiting a suitor- Someone to marry him and make him a king, yes. He was in charge of so many citizens, yes again. But he was also a kid. He was only a young man, barely past his twenties. A needy, hormonal, testosterone raging kid who needed and was dying to be loved.

It caused him great pain to be lonely. Not that he couldn't find a good suitor- there were plenty of young, and old, nice women who wanted to be his anything and everything. There was just one problem- maybe two. The nice women took the shapes of actual candy, not human like he. He didn't exactly get turned on with a marshmallow in a bra and panties. That, and the candy women had no bright or daring personalities. The all acted the same, spoke the same, and eventually just kind of looked the same. The truth was that he simply found them all boring.

"I just need you, Marshall Lee Abadeer." His necklace was glowing incredibly bright, the blue almost turning white. His breath was hard and labored, and he seemed to be sweating buckets. He finally allowed himself to take his hand to his privates to soothe his own raging excitement. "I just want to be made love to by you, please Marshall Lee… I love you so much, I know you love me too. I know you want me- We want each other. I can feel it in my gut and heart and soul."

The vampire did, so much. He loved every bit of Gumball, and finally snapped, losing all his composure and the ability to keep at bay. The magic was just too strong. The vampire scooped up the boy in his arms and kissed him hard and passionately on his neck and collar bone. Gumball gasped sharply and let out a soft cry, relieved that his lover was taking control. It was about time. He allowed himself to go limp as Marshall pulled off his pants and boxers, then delicately took his privates into his hands. He squeezed, stroked, pulled, pinched, rubbed, and tickled his shaft and jewels delicately and softly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh-! M-M-Marshall Leeee A-Abadeer…" Bubba's cries were loud and pitchy, filled to the brim with happiness and sexual relief. He spread apart his legs, pants bunched up at his ankles, shoes still on. He didn't care, not one bit. It was pitch black inside the tree now, warm, and safe. "Th-that's it Marshall… No one can g-get to us-! To us here…" Bubba breathed out joyously, gripping Marshall's ebony locks in his hand at the back of his head. His head spun and he panted, suddenly going stiff in agony when Marshall mysteriously stopped again. "N-no, don't quit on me n-now-AHH!"

"GAH!" The vampire shrieked as he quickly shoved himself inside of the light pink prince, now pale due to this unexpected form sex. He hadn't planned on it being this way, and it hurt a lot. He went quiet, sucking in air as he lied there stiffly. Any move he made would shoot pain up his bottom. The vampire himself held still, sensing Gumball's distress. Bubba gathered Marshall's shirt in his hands and gripped it firmly, tears running down his face. The pain seared inside of him, but as it dulled, the pleasure became more apparent. He took a deep shaky breath as the vampire groaned, the need to hump strong.

"S-start g-gent-tle… Go sl-slow…" He reminded, new at this. Marshall was too- the quick entrance wasn't ever really planned. Instincts took over. He saw the puckered entrance and went for it, no questions asked. Bubba leaned his head back and groaned as he began to feel movement. The burn was, no question, painful. Yet, somehow it still felt good and natural. As Marshall began to thrust like the wild creature he was, Bubba clutched the vampire's t-shirt in his fists on his chest. Air was forced out of him as his core was pounded with each collision of their hips. "Gentle…" He tried to remind, verging on passing out.

Catching on to his discomfort again, the vampire realized he had to make more space inside the prince. It was just too tight and the pain was overwhelming for the young kid. He slowed down and physically pulled Bubba up into his lap, still connected in their passionate sex. Bubba wrapped his arms tight around Marshall's neck, wiggling his hips as he tried to get comfortable. The vampire rubbed Gumball's lower back delicately, trying to distract him. "Is this h-helping any?"

"Y-Yeah, this is… Oh god M-Marshall, you're so very l-large… I didn't know you would… would go in m-me…" Tears were slipping out of his eyes as he groaned quietly, his own erection still fierce. He was still waiting to let go. The vampire slowly began to thrust again, nice and easy this time though. Clearly, it made all the difference in the world for the prince. He rested his head on Marshall's shoulder and cooed pleasurably with each in and out movement, finally relaxing enough to enjoy their sex.

Not much time had passed before Marshall found Gumball's soft special spot. More to the left and towards the back of his body. Each time his tip rubbed against the lining, Gumball would spasm slightly and cry an unusual sexual whine. His eyes would roll back and he would shudder. When this spot was hit many times in a row… Well, Bubba reached orgasm. Big time. He gripped Marshall's shoulders and cried out into his neck, all the muscles in his abdomen and lower spasming as he achieved his big finish. The fluid shot up and hit Marshall's chest mostly, but splashed on their chins and bodies, and also onto the ground. The young prince's toes curled as he panted and whimpered innocently, waiting to feel the splash of Marshall's release inside his body. Marshall Lee made everything right.

"Relax big boy… No one's gonna hurt you…" Bubba chimed, bouncing a bit on top of the vampire to help him along. He was struggling to let go, and it was apparent. He either didn't feel secure, his body wasn't working, or he wasn't sure how to. It came so naturally to Bubba- with Marshall's skilled help, of course. Gumball bit his lip, hoping the bouncing would work. He groaned and rocked their hips together next, finding a good rhythm to soothe the vampire.

"I… I'm trying… It isn't working!" He exclaimed fearfully, but Bubba had no fear. He knew he could help.

"Don't think about it, let it happen… You're stressing yourself out…" He moved up and down on the vampire's throbbing shaft, the pressure building each second. Marshall let out a small cry, his voice breaking as he sucked in air.

"I'm gonna explode… I-" Bubba kissed Marshall really hard and strong, trying to get him to finish. He pulled Marshall into his torso, hugged him tight, and bounced a few more times. The vampire's eyes rolled back and he shuddered hard.

"Finish- finish Marshall!" Gumball urged, and the dark king finally found the ability to release his fluid and orgasm. Bubba squeaked innocently, eyes closing tightly as he allowed his body to do what it needed. He had been thinking way too hard about it instead of allowing it to happen. When it did though, it came strong. Strong enough to make Bubba pass out from the pleasure of being finished into. The vampire panted hard, sweating still, now cooling off from their heated mating session. He stroked Gumball's back, comforting him as they both recovered.

They loved another more than ever before, their necklaces now a soft shade of purple.


	8. Chapter 8

"What in Aaa are we going to do, Marshall?" Gumball had just woken up from his long rest, and was quietly talking to himself, as not to disturb the vampire. "We're in a lot of trouble." He walked outside in only his pants, eyeing the area Marshall had flown him to the night before in order to have sex. Though his bum and old injuries were sore, he was very happy with what had gone on the night before.

The view outside was amazing. Much like the Jurassic Park movie he saw with Mochro when they were young kids, minus the raging dinosaurs and scary prehistoric land mammals. The plants were all at least triple their normal size, the leaf of a fern as large as Gumball himself. He rubbed his arms and moved closer to the water, observing the bubbling pools. It was crystal clear and beautiful, but creepy. At the bottom of the pools were old machines and equipment, all labeled with the yellow and black radiation signs. He sighed and stuck a finger in the water, chuckling lightly. It was so toxic it didn't melt his skin like clean water did. He sat on the edge and breathed in quietly as he ran through last night's events in his head.

Had it truly only been two days since they fell in love? Oh, what a beautiful moment that had been, Bubba thought as his cheeks began to glow. The way Marshall had stolen his heart was nothing less than beautiful and romantic… He smiled and lulled his head to the left, nothing less than infatuated with his partner. Carefully, he began to think. They could hide and live here for the rest of eternity. Eat the oversized berries and drink the water. Have sex in the hallowed tree whenever they pleased, at least three times a day. Gumball played with the glowing blue stone on his neck, keeping it close to his heart. He breathed hard, a little light headed. He couldn't put a finger on why though.

Marshall Lee slowly woke up as soon as he noticed that his lover wasn't there. He sat up and located him by the sounds of him walking around, then rubbed his face. He had a strong desire to get up and go to him, but managed to keep himself still. He needed to think! What could possibly be going on here!? He loved Bubba, yes, and wouldn't trade him for all the power and money in the world, but… He wasn't sure really what was going on.

Had it truly only been two days since they fell in love? Oh, what a peculiar moment that had been, Marshall thought as his mind began to churn. The way Bubba had given mercy was nothing less than strange and unlike him… He frowned and looked down to the ground, nothing less than confused over the situation. Carefully, he began to think. He had to get Bubba as well as himself out of there. They had to go visit Cake and try to figure out the situation. Then they had to diffuse the incident of him hurting his people, and that of the entire war itself. They could still be together as a couple, and remain united by love. Marshall played with the glowing blue stone on his neck, inspecting it with absent minded eyes. He leaned back against the inside of the tree, biting his lip. It was beginning to hurt, not being next to Bubba.

Finally Marshall Lee could resist the urge no longer and moved to go see Gumball. He stood and silently floated behind his partner, and when he couldn't resist his light pink skin any more, he wrapped his arms around him. The pink boy didn't appear startled or even a bit stirred up. He allowed a moan of approval pass his lips, the sound infused with passionate tension. It was clear what he wanted.

"Good morning my lover, how do you feel this morning?" His large pale greyish hands ran along the boy's skin.

"Great, Marshall. I have to tell you something… Care to join me for a bath?" He turned and looked into the vampire's beautiful red eyes with his own baby blue ones, effortlessly attracting the vampire. When their eyes met Marshall turned to spineless, brainless goo. The eyes were the windows to the soul, and when under a charm, the key to the heart.

"Yes, of course. Of course I- I want closer to you." He spoke urgently, pulling Gumball out of his pants and boxers. He rocked their hips in a swift thrust forward, crashing them together in a heated sort of way. Surprised but not apposed, Bubba leaned his head back and even tried to hike his leg up the side of Marshall's body. They held still for a moment, their breathing quite labored by the sudden erotic show. Once the vampire calmed down from his sudden mindless burst, he undressed himself and slid in the bubbling radiated water. It didn't affect him either, as their genetic make-up had been evolved through time to by their predecessors. Radiation and toxic waste was nothing really.

Bubba leaned on his vampire's chest quietly, trying to muster the courage to give his idea about staying. It was such a perfect, care free, easy life. No one to bother them, no one to discourage them, no one to cause them stress or anxiety. No more being a god damned royal. No more responsibility. No more pain and work. Only life, love, and passionate nights.

"I want to stay here with you until the end of time, Marshall Lee. I no longer care what goes on in my kingdom without me- I trust that my second in command can keep things in order. I like the idea of being with you and not having to worry anymore. I want to spend my entirety in your arms at your side in your heart. I want this life…"

"Gumball, I would like nothing less than that." Marshall sighed softly, cradling the young man in his tight embrace. "We are leaders of our own kingdoms though. We have friends back home; people who care about us. It wouldn't be right to simply abandon them for our own selfish desires. We don't have to split apart- I'd never want that. I want to make things better back at home though. Citizens are counting on me- on you too- but that doesn't mean they're happy with me." Gumball frowned deeply at his last few words, though he had been understanding for the first.

"No one is going to hurt you for 'treason.' You saved my life because those goons were going to end it. Then eat my body…" He spoke with a sort of disgusted look on his face, and rightfully so. The thought of his remains being eaten wasn't exactly pleasant.

"I'm worried. I think my second in command may have suspected something about us- I'm afraid of what plans he's got in his head…" Marshall finally pulled back from Gummy to get some air and space. He kept tight hold of his hand though.

"Don't worry. Not one person is going to harm a hair on your… Hey." Gumball totally changed his emotion and the subject, having just noticed something unusual.

"Wh-what is it? What's going on?" He seemed very caught off guard by Bubba's change of heart. It was uncharacteristic of him to become distracted, especially when he was trying to make a point.

"Where did you get a necklace like that?" He asked, frowning deeply. The cat- Cake was her name- had delivered the necklace to Bubba before battle, and he held it up to show Marshall. This was, in fact, very odd. Marshall blushed and held his up, taking note that they looked as if one stone had been cracked into two pieces, right down the middle in a jagged fashion.

"My good friend Cake gave it to me a long while ago." He said, pulling the stone back and fiddling with it in his hand. He had a skeptical look on his face, and squinted as he asked, "Where in Aaa did you get yours?"

"A cat- Brown and white, if I remember right. She gave it to me before our battle. She is my Lord's significant other, I do believe." Bubba pressed his rock into his palm, unsure of what it meant. "She said it was a relic passed down through her family, a good luck charm. Rumored to be magical."

"It- It was Cake…" Marshall said, eyes widening. "Gumball- Cake the cat did this! She… She set it up so we'd fall in love instead of kill one another!" He gasped, suddenly grateful for and angry at her all at once. He pressed his hand into his face, suddenly sickened with himself and the situation. Bubba's eyes got huge with fear and sadness as Marshall shook his head and chuckled. "We don't really love each other Bubba- We've been hexed by these magical necklaces."

"That- That's a lie, Marshall Lee! What I feel for you is real, and I know that." He seemed very hurt, more or less crushed. It took great effort to keep himself from breaking down. "You don't feel the same?" All of the sudden, Bubba's necklace turned a dark and dull shade of grey. He gripped his chest, feeling his own heart begin to shut down. If Marshall didn't love him, than there was no reason for him to live.

"No! Bubba, of course I feel the same for you." He wrapped the boy up in his arms, desperately attempting to restore his partner. He felt his own undead heart begin to crumble in his chest. Though he was undead, his immortality was nothing in compare to a curse involved with love. Most of the time, a cursed couple lived happily until one of them died. Always, the other followed from a literal and figurative broken heart. Not one could exist without their other half. The curse would lift after the souls moved on to the fiftieth death world.

The curse could also be lifted if one of the two discovered it was a curse. Like Marshall, for example, knew it wasn't true love. Gumball though did not believe it, too young and emotional to be able to think logically and rationally. In other words, vulnerable and consumed by the charm. So he would slowly die inside, knowing his partner felt no love for him. Marshall, would consequently die too, needing his other half.

"You don't believe what we have- what we are- is real." Bubba's voice was truly shaken, devastated, and on top of that, broken. He began to cry, and struggled to lift himself out of the water. Marshall struggled to grab hold of him, and pulled the boy in close once more. He didn't want either of them to die because of this. He allowed himself to plant gentle kisses on the pink prince's body, pleading to glob Bubba would relax.

"Bubba," He spoke in between kisses, "Of course I love you." Kiss. "No words can describe how I feel." Kiss. "We may be cursed." Kiss. "But this love is real. If it isn't…" Kiss. "I don't know what love is." He moved all along the prince, reassuring him and regaining his trust. Bubba leaned his head to the side a little, allowing Marshall to peck on his neck. "I still love you, curse or not." The danger of heart failure passed, and the vampire let out a quiet breath of relief. What he said was true- He absolutely adored Gumball still. He now knew that there was a curse on them though, that was all.

"You p-promise? You mean it? I mean- No one has ever made me feel the way you do… No one has ever treated me like you do. I don't think I'd be able to live without you in my heart, and mine in yours." He calmed and his heart began to beat strong once more as the vampire's lips collided with Bubba's for a couple long minutes.

"I swear to you Bubba, I still love you. I won't stop any time soon." He meant every word he spoke. Nothing had changed, aside from his newfound knowledge. The vampire guided his partner nearer with a hand on his rear, allowing them to get sexually close again. Bubba was easily distracted once more, and Marshall once again had time to relax and have quality private time with his young mate.

Ten minutes had passed by the time Bubba was bent over and throbbing, body aching for Marshall to come home once more. The strong vampire was just about to take his victim when he realized something.

They were no longer alone.


End file.
